


Aegon's Halloween Fun

by Akky_and_Valor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Jon Snow, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akky_and_Valor/pseuds/Akky_and_Valor
Summary: Aegon enjoys Halloween with Rhaenys and Visenya.Modern AUJon Snow = Female ( Visenya Targaryen )





	Aegon's Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our promised little Halloween treat for all you tasty morsels - we hope you all had a great night and we're sorry if you see any spelling mistakes, we wanted to get this out on time!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Aegon Targaryen**

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon woke up to his alarm clock, the insistent beeping relentless in its task of waking him up. He stretched his arms and yawned, he'd forgotten to turn it off when he got home that Friday and now he payed for it. Here he was on a Saturday morning awake at eight o’clock in the morning. Not being able to fall asleep he rolled out of bed and staggered into the hallway, his body still exhausted, in the air he smelt coffee and began making his way to it as fast as possible.

Turning the last corner to their huge kitchen which was connected to their living room, he saw his parents. His father Rhaegar was reclined in a chair, a laptop in his lap as he sipped his coffee. His Mothers, Elia and Lyanna were sat at the kitchen table talking as food was cooking on the stove tops. Neither Visenya nor Rhaenys seemed to be up yet.

Elia spotted him and smiled. “Aegon, awake early? That excited for Halloween?”

Aegon scoffed at that. “Of course not, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock.”

Elia and Lyanna both laughed at his misfortune. Elia called for one of their cooks and a butler, thinking Aegon’s motive for coming to the kitchen was breakfast.

Aegon saw the cook and butler appear. Their arrival made him think how lucky he was, his Father ruled all of Westeros. With his position they lived in a large, gated mansion on a mountain overlooking their city, they had other vacation homes all over the country, his education was privately done at home, he could play on his computer or watch Netflix whenever he wanted to. Best of all in his opinion was that he was next, once his father deemed fit, Aegon would rule Westeros. However that came with a price, his family practiced something many others would deem disgusting, unnatural and downright disturbed.

His Sisters Visenya and Rhaenys didn't seem to mind, but he supposed that's because the final decision is his to make. Since they were all sixteen, they'd been engaged. Today wasn't just Halloween, but Visenya's eighteenth Birthday.

“-gon. Aegon? Aegon!” 

Aegon broke from his thoughts and saw his mother Elia waving her hand in his face, it seemed that during his daydreaming he'd taken a seat at the dinner table.

Lyanna was watching him closely, being the birth mother of Visenya she could guess what his thoughts were on. 

Elia spoke, having missed the look Lyanna was giving him. “Are you alright dear?”

Aegon nodded his head weakly and continued looking at Lyanna, who dropped her gaze after waiting for a few minutes longer.

After that awkward moment, the cook and butler piled plate after plate on the table, along with pitchers of drinks for the Targaryen family to enjoy.

While Aegon piled his plate high, his father came in, coffee in hand and sat down at the head of the table. Once all four of them had their plates set and began eating Rhaegar questioned Aegon.

“Aegon, do you plan on taking your Sisters to the annual Halloween dance? Or are you still not going?”

Aegon became squeamish at this and gulped. “I'll take them, Father. I know how much they love Halloween.”

Rhaegar smiled approvingly while Lyanna and Elia began whispering to one another. Rhaegar spoke again “Do you have your costume then? The girls went out last night with your Mothers to pick theirs up.”

Aegon figured he'd just go in regular clothes until he saw the serious look on his Father’s face. “I thought I'd wear my crown and go as a King.”

Rhaegar laughed loudly, after calming down he agreed with Aegon. He lifted his coffee cup and joked “A toast then, to the King.”

Aegon finished the meal without further discussion and retreated to his room. On his way to it he noticed Visenya’s door was open, unoccupied; Rhaenys’ in contrast was closed with chattering coming from it. He shrugged and continued into his room, closing the door behind him as he opened Warhammer on his computer and gamed until the evening.

______________________________________________________________________

Aegon hadn't left his room all day, the clock now read six o'clock in the evening, he was deep into his Wood Elf campaign when a knock sounded on his door.

“Come in.”

The handle turned and in came Rhaenys, she hopped on his bed and watch him play his game with little interest. His interest though, was definitely peaked at her current state of dress.

Rhaenys had on a bra made of shells, her fairly large breasts standing out. From her waist and all the way down to her feet was a well made Mermaid tail that allowed her to walk normally. Her hair was left straight down her back in a natural way.

“Done checking me out Aegon?” Aegon sputtered and tried to speak, making Rhaenys laugh at him. She continued her offensive against him “It's flattering. But I'm not here just to be eye candy, Father said you were going as a King and I wanted to help you.”

Aegon regained his composure, touched that she'd help him with his costume. “Thank you Rhaenys, I'll gladly take your help. I suppose you and Visenya are going as mermaids?”

Rhaenys smiled and replied cryptically. “I am. Visenya chose a more… fitting costume.”

Aegon tilted his head in silent question but Rhaenys wouldn't elaborate. Instead she got up and motioned to his bathroom. “Go. Take a shower and come out in boxers, I'll lay out your outfit for you.”

Aegon replied with a dutiful “Yes Ma’am.” and left her in his room, closing the bathroom door behind him and clicking it's lock. He made short work of his clothing and hopped in the shower. Not wanting to rush Rhaenys he took his time, cleaning himself thoroughly, even shaving what stubble he had on his face. When he finished he quickly toweled off and threw on a pair of boxers.

Confidently, he pulled open the door and strolled out, to find an empty room. On his bed were clothes he'd never worn before, very fine with their family business logo on it. On top however, was his Father’s crown and a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Aegon,_

_No doubt you've seen this crown before, I've worn it to many official family outings. It's been in our family as long as we can remember and one day it'll be yours to pass to your firstborn son. Tonight I wish for you to wear it as part of your costume, for eventually you'll need to get used to it._

_Your Father, Rhaegar._

Aegon got emotional towards the end of the note. He pulled on the fine clothes and put everything into his appearance, once he felt ready he crowned himself and strode confidently towards the living room… only to bump straight into Visenya, she let out an obscenity and reared back.

Aegon took in her appearance, it was much different to Rhaenys’ sweet mermaid. This costume was extremely common among girls, Visenya had chosen a ‘sexy’ devil outfit. Complete with red horns and a long red tail, beside those two additions she wore a very tight fitting red dress.

Visenya snickered at his costume while he ogled hers. “A King Aegon? Really?”

“A Devil Visenya? Congratulations, you're now like every girl.”

Visenya scowled. “At least I could get a date in this if I wanted to” -- She did a twirl before she continued and scowled at him. -- “You're lucky Father wouldn't allow it.”

Whenever Visenya or Rhaenys mentioned getting a date he'd always gotten possessive, not due to the fact that he'd wanted them ( though that was a contributor ) but because he'd always been told they were his since he'd been old enough to understand the families more… unique… principals.

“Well I have two dates tonight, Visenya. You and Rhaenys. Happy Birthday.” He finished sarcastically. 

Aegon brushed past her and continued to the kitchen where everyone else was currently milling about. Visenya walked in shortly after.

Their Father had the limo ready outside and escorted them to it. Aegon being a gentleman opened the door for his Sisters who both slid in.

After getting final farewells from their parents he climbed in and closed the door behind him, leaving all three of them in the back of the limo. Rhaenys and Visenya were both on their phones so Aegon chose to pull his out as well, he put in earbuds and started his playlist, wanting the drive to go by quickly.

Sooner than Aegon wished, Rhaenys tapped his shoulder signaling they'd arrived. This party, along with most of the city, was financed and ran by their Family. While other rich and powerful families were in attendance, the arrival of him and his Sisters signaled the true start of everything.

Their door was opened by the driver and Aegon got out first, he turned to help Visenya and Rhaenys out in turn, both already being admired by all the guys in the crowd hoping to get lucky on Halloween. Aegon was in the center of attention as well, being watched by many girls in the crowd, especially Arianne Martell and Margaery Tyrell, both having pined for his attention for years. Neither ever had success no matter how beautiful they were due to Aegon’s loyalty to his Sisters and family.

Aegon locked arms with both Rhaenys and Visenya, staring down any guy that came close , he silently staked his claim to them. Both doors were opened for Aegon and his Sisters and they strutted in, the people already in stopped and watched as Aegon led the trio to a high table.

When the girls also settled down Aegon spoke “Rhaenys, Visenya, I'm getting drinks, the usual?”

Rhaenys nodded, Visenya had another thought, she batted her eyelashes “Can you get three strawberry daiquiris? I want to enjoy the night.”

Aegon was ready to say no but Rhaenys gave him a look and so he conceded. With a sigh he replied “Fine. Just don't puke again.”

Rhaenys’ laughter was the last thing he heard as he made his way to the bar for their orders. At the bar a large line was already assembled but being Rhaegar's son and the heir to the country he was waived forward, other young men gave him dirty looks on his way past them, no doubt they saw him as competition. He ordered his drinks with leisure and asked for a waiter to bring them over. 

On his way back a voice called to him and he stopped, so did the waiter that was in towe. Aegon turned to the waiter and gave quick directions to his Sisters while he walked to who was calling him, Robb Stark. They'd never hung out but they didn't actively avoid each other. The reason they never hung out was the fact Aegon knew Robb had a crush on Visenya, which occasionally Aegon would use to taunt him.

“Aegon. Good to see you, how're you doing?”

“Fine, thanks. How about yourself?”

“Great, when you guys got here they finally put the hard liquor out.” Both young men shared a chuckle and Robb continued. “I'm guessing you're here with your Sisters? I know these things aren't really your favorite.”

Aegon narrowed his eyes a bit at Robb and his not so subtle attempt at finding out if Visenya was here. “Yes, my _fiancés_ are here, they make these events quite fun for me.” 

His words got the reaction they were meant to when he saw Robb's eyes flash with anger. It seemed he would never give up his crush on Visenya.

Robb nodded and went to the bar line, when he left Aegon smirked and made his way back to the table where he saw both Sisters sitting now joined by Sansa Stark. Already it looked as if the girls were tipsy.

“Sisters, Sansa. Having fun?”

Sansa blushed lightly and nodded, Visenya nodded animatedly, going in to finish her second drink and Rhaenys jumped up to hug him, when she did she whispered in his ear. “Dance with me Aegon.”

He smiled and allowed her to pull him to the dance floor where a mass of bodies were already moving. Currently the DJ was playing a quick fast-beat song which had everyone jumping around, the slower dance songs never started until later in the evening.

Rhaenys pulled Aegon into her and they danced. They danced through song after song, forgetting time as they moved together. As the songs came and went Rhaenys would get more and more touchy. She pushed and grinded against him, her arms traced his biceps and chest. He leaned in closer and felt her breath on his cheek, the smell of her watermelon shampoo assaulted his senses, if he turned he'd be looking into her eyes, she seemed to want that when she pulled his face gently to look into his eyes.

“Aegon… I-” Rhaenys began but was interrupted when someone bumped into her, that someone was Visenya who was dancing with Robb. _Robb fucking Stark. That whoreson ruined my moment with Rhaenys and dared pursue Visenya._ Aegon's thoughts were angry and he began to move towards Robb when Rhaenys pulled him back to her, when he looked at her she was equally angry and had a fire in her eyes.

“No Aegon, we don't win by beating up the Stark boy, we beat him by taking what's _ours_.” Instantly he knew what she meant and they both acted together. They each moved on either side of Visenya and pulled her into them right in front of Robb, Visenya turned angry and tried to pull away but she couldn't. Both Aegon and Rhaenys were staring at her, daring her to leave them. She didn't.

Robb tried to get his date back but Rhaenys cut him off. “Sorry, Stark, she's ours. I suggest you find yourself another girl to pine after, maybe then you'll finally fuck something.” Robb left the dance floor angry and Visenya tried to follow. 

Rhaenys spoke again, not letting Aegon say anything. “Visenya you're ours, not his. Stop going after him, you’re just encouraging him.”

Visenya huffed and the three began dancing again though Visenya did so reluctantly, dancing next to them they saw the blushing Sansa with Loras Tyrell’s hands around her waist. 

Visenya giggled and commented on that. “She's been going on about him forever. Maybe she'll get some.”

Aegon grunted “Good for her.”

Rhaenys laughed for his undertone went over Visenya's head. “Visenya shame on you, can't you see how frustrated Aegon is?”

Visenya laughed and the three danced until the slow dances began, none of the three wished to continue as this was when people would pair up and leave for the night to have another type of dance.

They made it back to their table and Rhaenys adjusted Aegon's crown for him as he sat down. Visenya whined while Rhaenys did that “Too sober. I'll be camping out at the bar like one of those characters in Aegon's games that he complains about.”

Aegon called back to her as she was already yards away. “We’ll be there soon and the guys that camp are assholes!”

Rhaenys had other plans as she straddled Aegon's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. “You looked good with the crown, Robb was certainly intimidated by it.”

“Good. Like you said, Visenya is ours.” -- Aegon kissed Rhaenys’ forehead and continued -- “I forgot to mention you were a beautiful mermaid.”

Before anything further could happen a staff member came over and spoke to them both, neither moved from their current position. “Sir, Ma’am I’m sorry to disturb you. Your sister is getting rowdy at the bar, we shut her off but she's not taking it well.”

Rhaenys laughed and Aegon sighed, he got up and held Rhaenys to him. Her legs went around his waist naturally as they moved quickly to the bar.

What the say made them both laugh and cringe. Visenya was on the bar counter, demanding a drink or she'd send them to the seven hells, in her hands she had a pitchfork, where she got it neither of them had a clue.

Aegon let go of Rhaenys who stood still and made his way to Visenya. Not bothering to speak he grabbed her from the bar and pulled her into his arms but she started struggling which made Rhaenys join in. 

“Senya you've had too much. It's time to go home we're the last ones left, let them clean so they can go home.”

Visenya didn't reply to Rhaenys and pouted as they dragged her. “I wanted ‘nother one.”

Aegon and Rhaenys laughed at her obvious drunkenness. Aegon and Rhaenys struggled to the door, both of them a lot less drunk than their baby sister who was still pouting and dragging her feet making it difficult to leave.

Aegon called out to one of the servants letting them know they were leaving now and were the last of the party goers, the ‘manager’ of them nodded while the regular employees just stared at them as they dragged Visenya away.. 

Now having told the staff he and Rhaenys made their way out of the huge ballroom and back to their limo, Visenya murmuring incoherently the whole while about ‘drinks and seven hells’.

Rhaenys kept ignoring Visenya and pointed to a car in the lot that was shaking, it abruptly ended right after. The driver started the engine and quickly drove away, Aegon could make out Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell. It seemed the Stark boy had gotten over Visenya quite fast if the shaking was any indication.

Aegon and Rhaenys shared a laugh at Robb’s expense and continued to their ride. Their driver had been leaning against his door with a cigarette though he quickly put it out and opened their door for them before quickly moving back to his door and starting the engine.

Rhaenys entered first and Aegon worked with her to maneuver Visenya in. They seated her between them, Aegon closed their door and called to the driver that they were good to go.

Having expected silence he was surprised to hear Visenya speak, though it was only one word. “Cold.”

Aegon chuckled a bit and removed his heavy jacket, wrapping it around her and squeezing her between Rhaenys and himself for their body heat. 

Rhaenys and Aegon leaned their heads together with Visenya between them. They kept silent the whole way home save for an occasional groan from Visenya. Aegon was content in this situation, he dozed off with a smile on his face.

Suddenly the door opened and there was the driver, Aegon woke up slightly startled, rubbed his eyes and climbed out. He stretched before leaning back in to pick up Visenya bridal style, who had seemingly sobered up quite quickly. Visenya for once didn’t make any snarky remark, she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rhaenys got out last and giggled at them, Aegon made to speak but she shushed him and pulled out her phone.

Aegon knew what she about to do and laughed inwardly, he looked at Rhaenys’ camera and put on a huge smile. “You’ll never let her live this down will you Rhaenys?”

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so. Let’s go inside, it really is cold out here.”

Rhaenys walked past him so she could get the door while his arms were full of Visenya. She opened the door with exaggerated stealth when they knew their parents wouldn’t care of how late they came back as long as they came back all in one piece. Not having any of Rhaenys’ worries he stormed past her and into the house, he laid Visenya on the couch and went to the kitchen to get water for all three of them. 

On the fridge door was a letter from his parents which explained the absence of light when they'd arrived.

_Kids_

_Your Mothers and I went to your Uncle Doran’s house, we’ll be home late. In the fridge is Pizza, rent any movie you want._

_Dad_

Aegon opened the fridge and saw two large pizza’s, his Sisters may be small but they could definitely eat. He picked both up and balance the waters on top of them, carefully he made his way back to the living room where he saw Rhaenys putting in a movie while Visenya was curled up on her phone.

“They went to a party at Uncle Doran’s, left us pizza.” Aegon announced.

Visenya, far from her earlier drunken state jumped up and seized a pizza box from him. In doing so she knocked the water against him but lucky enough Rhaenys grabbed them before they spilled. Rhaenys winked and moved to the couch where Visenya was currently packing away her first slice of pizza. Aegon saw there was a seat between them or a recliner chair, the choice was easy for him to make as he slid between them.

With both pizza boxes in front of them and large cups of water they settled on the giant couch and pulled a blanket over themselves. Now that they were all settled Rhaenys clicked play and went back to eating.

While Visenya and Aegon loved horror, Rhaenys would get scared easy so she had put in a horror-comedy to appease all of them. Roughly thirty minutes in they’d all finished eating and both girls were snuggled against him comfortably full. 

Aegon had to have dozed off since the next time he looked to the screen a new movie was on and the clock read 2:00 AM. Rhaenys and Visenya were both asleep in his arms but when he stirred, they had as well.

Visenya poked his chest and whined. “Aegon carry me to bed.” 

Rhaenys gave a tired smile and got up, Aegon followed her lead and he picked up Visenya bridal style as Rhaenys lead them down the hall. She didn't stop at Visenya's door which caused Aegon to cock his head in question. Rhaenys answered quietly “I have a king sized bed, we can all share it.”

Aegon didn't argue that and followed her into her room. Visenya was laid down on the bed but she got up and followed Rhaenys into the bathroom. Aegon waited looking at the door when Rhaenys called to him “We changed. Climb in bed.” 

Aegon peeled back the heavy bed covers and was climbing in when the door opened and both his Sisters came out in their underwear. 

Visenya got in on one side while Rhaenys took the other and they both snuggled right up to Aegon who still had his whole costume on including the crown. Rhaenys let out a breathy laugh when she felt his button up shirt.

Visenya had started pulling the covers up but pushed them back down as Rhaenys talked “Aegon we changed, now you will, you can't be comfortable in all that.”

Before he could answer Rhaenys began undoing his belt and pants while Visenya unbuttoned his shirt. Their combined efforts left him quickly in his boxers and the crown. Upon seeing that both girls laughed and he joined in. It must've been funny to see.

Rhaenys moved up his body and pushed her chest in his face as she took the crown off and put it on her bedside table.

Rhaenys gave him a long kiss before she disengaged, when he turned to speak to her he felt hands pull him to his other side and was drawn into an equally deep kiss with Visenya. Aegon tried to continue with her but she pulled back and rested on his chest with Rhaenys.

Visenya spoke aloud. “You know, I turned eighteen today. That means our wedding is this week.”

Rhaenys and Aegon both gasped, they’d forgotten.

Visenya hadn't and she continued innocently. “So… are we practicing early?”


End file.
